(500) Days of Bummer
"(500) Days of Bummer" is the 17th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 43rd overall. Summary Bummer falls in love with Chrissy, a guest at the hotel. But he won't ask her out, because it would violate his "No Dating the Guests" rule. The groms decide to play matchmaker, but have they done the wrong thing? Plot The episode starts off with Broseph sticking mints in his mouth. Bummer walks in and yells at them, causing Broseph to spit out all of the mints in his mouth. Bummer commands Broseph to put the mints back in the mint dish, Johnny to clean his shirt, and Reef to stock the gift shop with souvenir fragrances and test it on a guest named Chrissy. She refuses the sample, but he sprays her anyway, staining her perfectly-starched shirt to her anger. Bummer falls in love with her once he sees her neat ways. He flirts with her, but in a way that makes her think he is a pervert, causing her to walk away from him. Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount are wondering what to do when George's regular babysitter refuses to babysit him during their 17th-and-a-half wedding anniversary. Lo offers, but Mr. Ridgemount and George refuse, the former still remembering what happened last time. When Lo mentions that she bought extra fluffy towels, her father reluctantly approves as long as there are no parties or guests. As the parents leave, Lo becomes strict with George in an attempt to prove herself worthy to her parents. At the Pirate Ship, Reef shows Emma and Fin Bummer's typical reaction to Chrissy and how he will let anything slide as long as he remain lovestruck. The groms decide to take advantage of Bummer. Meanwhile at the penthouse, Lo hears the doorbell and answers the door to Grommet, bearing equipment for a sleepover. When Lo rejects the pre-teen, she and her brother bicker about whether Grommet should visit. Elsewhere, while Chrissy lounges, Fin discusses her plan to Emma and Broseph on how to get Bummer and Chrissy together, hoping they no longer have to work. When Bummer proves himself a coward, Fin entices him to flirt with her, claiming someone else will get with her should he not, only to be rejected due to a hotel rule prohibiting employees dating guests. Just outside the Penthouse, Reef rings the doorbell; when Lo considers allowing him to enter, George refuses and demands that Reef leave. In an attempt to appease her brother, Lo tells Reef about her father's policy about guests, but once George is far from them, she tells Reef to return in a few minutes. Back at the Pirate Ship, Bummer, with minimal enthusiasm, greets customers. Seeing this, Fin and Broseph agree on a plan to make Chrissy ask Bummer out on a date. Hearing a crash, the two groms, plus Emma, run to see what it is, and they see Chrissy inspecting the kitchen prompting the three groms to agree Bummer and Chrissy are suitable for each other due to their obsession over neatness. In the dining area, Fin puts on a show starring Bummer; when Chrissy states she is interested in karaoke, Bummer sings for her. As the show concludes, Chrissy and Bummer grow closer to each other. Reef meets with Lo at the Penthouse; Lo claims George is in his room minding his own business, unaware he is watching them. Meanwhile, Chrissy makes a call to Captain Ron, revealing her true intentions—she is staging nasty pictures of the resort, hoping the health inspector will shut it down upon seeing the "evidence." Having overheard the conversation while hiding nearby, Fin mentions Chrissy's true motive to Emma and Broseph, but they warn her their workloads will return should Bummer find out the truth. Regardless, Fin intends to notify Bummer, her desperate friends clinging to her as she walks. George and Grommet start their plan to bust Lo and Reef by throwing a party. The duo spread the word about the prospective extravaganza, and Lo learns their intention upon seeing one of their ads. Fin tries to warn Bummer about Chrissy's true intentions, but the lovestruck boss does not heed her word; afterward, he gives Chrissy a tour of the hotel as he earlier planned, unaware that she is sabotaging the resort while he is not paying attention. Witnessing the undercover spy in action, Fin and Emma plan to take Chrissy's camera to expose her duplicity. Preparing to find out about the party alongside her boyfriend, Lo figures out that her bratty younger brother is staging it with the intent of framing her. Entering the Penthouse, Lo tries to no avail to stop the party while Reef joins it to her frustration. Meanwhile on the beach, Fin captures Chrissy's phone but is discovered by its owner alongside her date. In an attempt to relocate the party, Reef calls Broseph and tells him about the situation, but a supposed mis-dial causes Reef to inadvertently call Mr. Ridgemount. Angered by the call, Mr. Ridgemount states he and his wife are now heading to the hotel; Reef tells Lo about this, forcing them to take immediate action. Back on the beach, Fin tries to explain herself; Bummer refuses to listen, unjustly firing her. Explaining anyway, Fin tells Bummer Chrissy is working for Captain Ron and sabotaging the hotel; Chrissy dismisses Fin's assertion as "fraud" and tries to reclaim her phone. As a result, a game of tug-o-war begins, Broseph and Emma helping Fin, Bummer aiding Chrissy. The phone flies and ends up in Bummer's hands; Fin rests her case as she dumps out the contents of Chrissy's bag—several roaches, a rat, empty tubes, toilet paper and dirty laundry now lie on the beach. As a result, Bummer breaks up with Chrissy, but rather than thank the groms for busting Chrissy and saving the hotel, he then ungratefully orders them to work unpaid overtime as punishment for skipping work to surf. Reef moves the party out of the Penthouse as Lo tells George their parents are on their way back home courtesy of Reef. George gloats that his plan to expose his sister is turning out as he hoped, but Reef threatens to make him suffer should Lo be punished. George claims there is no evidence against him but is proven wrong when Reef points out a captive Grommet, whom Lo would not have invited to any party. George calls a truce, and they clean out the evidence of the party lest Lo be punished and George concurrently suffer. Once Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount return home, the Penthouse is tidy once more; a suspicious Mr. Ridgemount insists he heard the racket over the phone, but Lo claims the noise was from the staff house and a new guy was in charge of the call and misdirected it to the staff house. Wipeout slides down a pillar behind Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount's backs, his trunks not on his costume. Lo and George throw the mascot and his swim trunks out the door, denying anything happened when their father questions the noise he heard. Afterward in the lobby, Bummer returns to his tyrannical, controlling and obsessive self as he chases the "re-clothed" Wipeout with a vacuum cleaner. Appearances * Reef * Fin * Emma * Johnny * Lo * Broseph * Wipeout (does not speak) * Bummer * Chrissy * Mr. Ridgemount * Mrs. Ridgemount * George * Grommet * Ripper * No Pants Lance * Snack Shack (screams) * Shep (does not speak) * Zack (does not speak) * Tropical Tan Models (three of them) * Blair (cameo; does not speak) * Mal Jordan (cameo) * Shep's Friends * Pig (cameo) * Captain Ron * Mr. Marvin (cameo) * Sonny * Buster Trivia * Shep makes a cameo appearance with a lamp shade on his head. * Broseph breaks the fourth wall by asking, "Does anyone else hear that music?" when Reef, Emma and Fin are watching Bummer as romantic music plays in the background * Wipeout was seen without his trunks, but it was not censored because he's actually a costumed whale mascot. * For the third time, Mr. Ridgemount's eyes were seen. * This episode marks the return of the Reef-George Ridgemount Conflict. * Reef and Lo are still in their romantic relationship. * Stoked Radio: ** Forever Now by Duke Squad ** Season Tickets by The Dirty Tricks * According to Bummer, the hotel has rules against both employees having relationships with guests ("Rule 77"), and having fun ("Rule 109"). The latter rule is most likely a lie, however, made up by Bummer himself (without Mr. Ridgemount's knowledge) as a ruse to keep the junior staff under his control, as well as keep them from having fun during their off-hours (which, by all rights, he does not have the power to do). *Also, as with what he tried to do to Broseph and Emma in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef", Bummer's firing of Fin for her trying to alert him about Chrissy being a spy and saboteur for Captain Ron is an unjust cause for termination of employment; likewise, Bummer had no grounds to make the groms work unpaid overtime to punish them (under the dubious claim of "having fun against the rules") for their saving the hotel by revealing Chrissy's true colors. In real life, both incidents would be grounds for Bummer to face legal action, as well as possibly being fired himself by Mr. Ridgemount for allowing a saboteur employed by his main rival to infiltrate the hotel. *The Episode title is a reference to (500) Days of Summer Goofs * When Reef comes into the Penthouse, there are shadows of him, Lo, Emma and Johnny visible. Quotes Reef: (Chanting) 25 mints! In your mouth! Minty fresh! Bummer: Slackers! Broseph: Did Bummer just fall in love? Reef: Thought you needed a heart to fall in love. Guess not. Mr. Ridgemount: Peach Tree, we're only going away for the weekend. Mrs. Ridgemount: Well, not if we don't find someone to watch George. Lo: Someone like me? Mr. Ridgemount: No way! George: Double no way! (As Bummer stares at Chrissy, romantic music plays in the background) Broseph: Does anyone else hear that music? Reef: Check this action. (Walks up to a lovestruck Bummer) Yo Baumer, can I get the weekend off? Bummer: Okay. Reef: With pay? Bummer: Yeah, okay. Reef: Oh, and can I use your personal golf cart for a demolition derby? Bummer: Okay. Reef: Thanks Baumer, I mean Bummer. Sonny: The human male: a solitary, but brilliant animal until a female of the species turns his brain into a sack of goo. Fin: Bummer's in love! So whenever Chrissy's around— Broseph: —we can get whatever we want, yo! Emma: Wait, are you saying we should take advantage of Bummer? (She, Fin and Broseph cheer) Yes! That's the best idea ever! Lo: Vamoose, or I'll paint your toenails safari yellow! George: You wouldn't dare! (Lo gives George a menacing look, brush at hand. Cut to an exterior shot of the hotel) George: Aaaahh! Fin: (Spying on Bummer) Uh-oh. Bummer won't go near her. Broseph: Dude's got no game. Emma: Ew, less than no game. Brospeh: Whoa, negative game. Fin: Sir, somebody's checking you out. (The two see a surfer massaging Chrissy) Okay, her eyes are saying "hot surfer dude," but her heart is saying "Baumer." Go talk to her! Bummer: Fin, this hotel is a workplace, and every workplace has rules, like Rule 77: No dating the guests. Fin: Yeah, but come on—there's no rule against having fun. Bummer: Wrong! Rule 109: No fun. Now quit breaking it, and get back to work! (A crash is heard) Fin: Emma! Careful! Emma: What? I didn't drop anything. Fin: You—really? For real? Whoa, that's weird. (Emma glares at Fin) Chrissy: (On the phone, to Captain Ron) Guess who got a date with Andrew Baumer? Captain Ron: Nice work, Chrissy! Chrissy: Thank you, sir. I've already got nasty pictures of the kitchen, but using Bummer's behind the scenes to sabotage the place will really seal the deal! Captain Ron: One look at those filthy photos, and the health inspector will shut down Surfer's Paradise for good! (Laughs) Chrissy: That's the plan! (Hangs up and walks off. Fin emerges from behind a nearby trolley) Fin: Oh no, we hooked up Bummer with a spy for Captain Ron! But come on—it's not like the hotel's that dirty. (A pig walks by as cockroaches crawl onto Fin's arm) Aaah! We are so in trouble. Reef: I love parties. Party's my middle name. Lo: Yesterday, you said your middle name was Danger. Reef: I have lots of middle names: Party, Danger, Adventure, Enrique. Sonny: And in the end, the male human has resumed his solitary lifestyle. (Bummer chases Wipeout with a vacuum cleaner) Perhaps this is for the best—some animals are better off on their own. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2